


Night Shift 2

by MA_R18_LE



Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [2]
Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: It's been a week since they did something in Paulo's office during work hours. What happened next?
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Night Shift 2

It's been a week since that one euphoric night Paulo and I shared. Things has never been the same after that though it never happened again, unfortunately. 

The coffee shop became busy again. Customers keep coming even during wee hours, I wasn't able to leave my post to pay Paulo a visit in his office. I can't help but think that the universe just conspired that one night a week ago to give us the chance to confess each other's feelings and to do what we wanted to be done. 

But we didn't just let ourselves be deprived from our fair share of worldly wants and needs. We exchanged our personal accounts and do the talking there whenever we have time. 

Sex on chat and video call sex have been our resort for the the past few days. I can still visualize how we would jerk ourselves off while watching each other on a small rectangular screen, our moans on loudspeaker fueling our libidinous feeling.

We may be able to reach seventh heaven by ourselves but these won't suffice. I want him so much. I want to touch him, I want to be inside him and I can't wait anymore. 

After the last customer went out of the shop, I walked to the door and flipped the hanging sign board, showing "Sorry, we're closed." from the outside. I don't care about the sales anymore and I know Paulo won't mind as well. One night, just one night. 

I knocked before opening his door. I saw a busy Paulo working on his laptop. He looked up to me when he heard the door opened, a bit confused. 

"Wala ulit customer?" 

"I closed the shop."

"What? Why?"

"Para walang pumasok."

"Ha?"

"Para ako naman 'yong makapasok." 

And I smirked as I walk my way to his desk. I noticed he's sitting on a new and bigger swivel chair. Remembering what happened to his old one makes me want to laugh. 

"Wow, new chair?"

"Yup, mas matibay." I bet he already knew what I came here for and he's on it. 

"Let's see."

He closed his laptop and set it aside before I lean across the table to reach him. I lifted his chin up and gave him a peck on his lips. 

"I missed this."

"I missed you, Stell. Come here." He held my hands and guided me to him. 

I sat on his lap sideways. I wrapped my hands around his neck, taking a hold of his nape while his hands automatically went to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I want to commend him for choosing a bigger chair that can accommodate the two of us. 

I moved a fringe of his hair from his eyes then cupped his face to kiss him again on his plump lips. 

"You seem busy."

"Hmm, a bit."

"Shall I get my ass off here and just go back there outside and do my job instead?"

"Your job now is to pleasure me, Stell."

They way he talks turned me on and stirred something inside me. I don't want to waste time anymore. I crashed my lips onto his, paying attention to both his upper and bottom lip, nibbling alternately. He opened his mouth voluntarily and my tongue ravage inside his mouth. He sucked my tongue and I swear, I eventually felt heated up. 

My lips went down to the base of his jaw, trailing it with wet kisses. 

"Aahhmm, Stell..." He moaned. His head slightly thrown back, eyes shut off, all while grabbing my hair from the back of my head. 

I started licking his neck, tugging some skin, leaving badges of honors. 

"Paulo, you're so intoxicating. Hnngg".

I started unbuttoning his polo exposing his chest. Fuck, so sexy. My hands landed on his chest, caressing it. I can feel him flinching with my every touch. 

My eyes spotted his nipples. I waited not and started licking one while twitching and teasing the other one. He rested his head on the the back rest of the chair while I keep on pleasuring him. 

I'm sitting on his lap and I felt his onset hard on. I moved down from his lap and knelt in between his legs. 

I eyed the tent starting to form on his pants and started palming him. 

"Fuck, Stell. Go touch me. Please." 

He guided my hands as if he's helping me pet his throbbing member. When I couldn't wait anymore, I unbuckled and unzipped his pants before pulling it with his boxers down to his feet. 

His erected dick sprang free in front of my face and all I think is how would it feel taking it inside my mouth. I grabbed it with both my hands and started stroking slowly. 

"Faster, Stell, please."

And so I tightened my grip and fastened my pace. Seeing his precum drip from his slit, I failed to resist the temptation. I stuck my tongue out and played with his head, my hands showing no signs of ceasing from jerking him off. I kept on licking and flicking my tongue on his sensitive slit making him moan my name with rapture. 

"Stell, aaahhhhh..."

I excitedly dip my mouth into his full length, his tip almost reaching my throat. 

"Stell, tanginaaaa..."

When I felt my mouth had already adjusted to his size, I started bobbing, with speed enough to make him come inside my mouth swallowing every drop. 

"Damn, ang sarap mo, Paulo." I said while wiping the side of my mouth with the back of my palm. 

"That was amazing, Stell."

I stood up from kneeling and pulled his hands up. 

"Up here, Paulo." He complied. 

We are now standing facing and close to each other. His hands are gripping my shoulders. I lifted his other foot to the swivel chair, giving me easier access to him. 

I put my index and middle finger in his mouth and told him to suck it while I started pumping myself. Our paces in sucking and pumping are in perfect sync. 

When my fingers are covered with his spittle, I take them off of his mouth hoping it would be enough to lubricate his tight hole. I let go of my dick and cupped his buttcheeks, pulling them apart so I can insert one then two digits in his entrance. 

His grip on my shoulders tightened when I started moving my fingers inside him. 

"Hnnggg, Ste....ll."

"Aaaahh, I love you, Paulo. You're so tight."

I continued finger-fucking him making sure he'll be ready to take me in. 

"Ready?"

"Yes, Stell... Go, fuck me."

I guided him from the swivel chair to the table beside us. 

"Paulo, on your back." He then bent his body forward to the table, just like what he did last week. I positioned myself behind him and rub my member on his hole. 

"Fuck, Stell. I want you inside me, now, please." He begged, his knuckles almost white from clenching. 

I inserted my dick inside him, inch by inch, being careful not to hurt him no matter how much I want to pound behind ruthlessly. 

"Aaaahhhh, Stell."

"Paulooo, hhnngg."

I felt his wall tightened around my hard member. After giving him enough time to adjust, I started thrusting that makes him moan with randiness. 

"Ugh.. Ughh, Stell. Fuckfuckfuckk."

"Aaahhhh..."

I collapsed on his back when I came after him. We are both panting and catching breaths as half of our body remained on top of his desk. 

We are both sapped from our ecstatic orgasm but one thing's for sure... my night shift at work will never be boring again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments. Will surely appreciate 'em!


End file.
